Birthday?
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Oga yang terkenal akan kekuatannya dalam menghajar musuh - musuhnya. Memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni mereka lagi. Tepatnya pada hari yang mendekati ulang tahunnya. Apakah akan ada yang memberikannya hadiah? siapakah dia? apakah Hilda?/DLDR


"Hilda-chan!" seru Misaki kepada Hilda. Hilda hanya menoleh menjawab seruan Misaki.

"Tatsumi sebentar lagi ulang tahun apa yang akan kau berikan kepadanya? Kalau kau butuh batuan mencari hadiah biar aku membantumu." Kata Misaki bersemangat.

'Ulang tahun Tatsumi...' pikir Hilda. Entah apa yang akan Hilda berikan kepada Oga.

"Ngomong – ngomong apa itu ulang tahun ?" tanya Hilda kepada Misaki. Orang yang ditanya hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

Bagaimana jadinya jika Hilda mengetahui apa itu ulang tahun ? apakah Hilda akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada Oga ? apakah hadiah yang akan dia berikan roti habanero super pedas atau kroket buatan miliknya atau sesuatu yang tidak terduga sama sekali?

**Disclaimer : **Ryuuhei Tamura

**Story : **Arn

**Birthday? **

Baru saja Oga melakuan aktivitas rutin miliknya ,apa lagi kalau bukan berkelahi? Dan sekarang dia meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya.

"Kejadian lagi deh Oga..." ucap Furuichi horor di samping Oga.

"Sudah lah, lain kali mungkin aku tidak akan melawan mereka." Decih Oga kepada Furuichi.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu..."

"Ya udah aku pulang saja..." kata Oga sambil berjalan pulang.

Yang baru Oga lawan hanya sekelompok preman kelas teri yang sangat mengganggu pemandang. Dengan tenang mereka mengganggu waktu senggang milik Oga. Pertama mereka hanya lewat dan melihat Oga melamun, kedua mereka mengganggu pemandangan di situ. Dan tentu saja Oga sangat terganggu karena keberadaan mereka. Dengan cepat Oga menghabisi mereka yang tadinya nantang kelahi. Wahhh, masih saja ada preman yang mau menghajar Oga.

Sesampai dirumah , Oga langsung mencari minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

"Di mana Hilda?" tanya Oga kepada Misaki.

"Entahlahh tadi dia bilang akan keluar sebentar..." jawab Misaki.

"Oh ya, Tatsumi apa yang kamu lakukan di hari ulang tahunmu? Dan apa yang kamu mau ?" tanya Misaki.

"Nggak ada..." jawab Oga.

Oga pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Misaki dalam keheranan. Sesampai di kamarnya ia membaringkan Beelz yang sudah tertidur. 'ke mana lagi Iblis Susu itu' pikir Oga.

"Dari pada itu lebih baik apa akan kulakukan dihari ulang tahunku? Tinggal dua hari lagi pula?" gumam Oga.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak berkelahi saja." Kata Oga. Tak berapa lama ia pun tertidur.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Hoammmm, aku masih ngantuk." Ucap Furuichi sambil menguap.

"Seperti biasa kau baca majalah hentai itu lagi kan." Ejek Oga kepada Furuichi.

"Mana ada!" seru Furuichi dan terlihat wajahnya menahan malu.

"Oiii, Oga apa yang kau ingin di hari ulang tahunmu? Kan ulang tahunmu besok?" tanya Furuichi.

"Nggak ada"

"Masa' nggak ada."

"Masak itu di dapur Furuichi bukan di sini..."ucap Oga ngawur.

"Ohhhh aku tahu kau pasti berharap sesuatu dari Hilda kan?"

"Si-siapa juga yang peduli sama Iblis tukang susu itu!" ucap Oga sambil berlalu meninggalkan Furuichi di belakang.

Sepertinya ada yang Oga sembunyikan tentang perasaannya dengan Hilda. Tapi, sebelum itu ternyata percakapan mereka dilihat oleh sepasang mata Biru Tua.

_Di sekolah..._

Oga sekarang sedang duduk di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya Oga hari ini sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah atau pun sekedar berkelahi. Beelz yang berceloteh sejak tadi tidak dia hiraukan.

"Ogaa, kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda." Tantang sesorang kepada Oga. Ohh, ternyata itu Hidetora Toujo.

Lha sekarang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Toujo. Oga hanya melamun dan bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Huhh, padahal tantangan ini sudah menjadi perhatian siswa-siswi lain. Toujo bahkan heran apa yang terjadi dengan Oga hari ini.

_Bukkkkk..._

Ohhh, Oga yang malang dia terkena tinjuan Toujo tepat di wajahnya. Dan itu sudah sebagai pertanda deklarasi perang.

"Heiiii, jangan seolah kau tidak mendengarkan aku!" ucap Toujo kepada Oga dengan marah.

Pertamanya Oga hanya diam menatap tatapan mata Toujou. Cukup lama mereka saling adu tatapan. Hingga sampai Oga berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan siswa-siswi dan Toujou membeku di tempat karena heran.

Sekarang Oga berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat ini tempat yang sangat sepi ,paling Cuma dia dan Furuichi yang nongkrong di sini. Oga jadi mengingat saat Hilda berlari menangis meninggalkannya. Sungguh saat itu Oga sangat-sangat menyesal telah membuat Hilda menangis, ya walau pun itu adalah kepribadian Hilda yang lain.

"Ogaaaa..." teriak seseorang kepada Oga. Oga menoleh mencari asal suara, ternyata itu Furuichi yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Furuichi, apa mau mu?" tanya Oga kepada Furuichi.

"Oga...kamu..serius...nggak...nerima...tantangan Toujo!" seru Furuichi sambil terengah-engah.

Oga hanya diam...

Kalau Furuichi boleh jujur Oga sedikit mengherankan hari ini. 'Apakah Oga baru saja terbentur sesuatu?atau otaknya emank lagi konslet?' Pikir Furuichi. Cukup lama Oga diam sambil duduk bersandar pagar menatap langit biru. Hingga pada akhirnya Beelz menyentuh pipi Oga yang ditinju oleh Toujo.

"Daaaaa" celoteh Beelz.

"Auww, jangan disentuh berubo..." sambil mengelus pipinya

"Daaabu da buuu"

"hmmm, kau lapar ohh sial aku lupa bawa susunya lagi!" ucap Oga dengan sedikit berteriak.

Tiba-tiba Hilda datang ,pertamanya dia keluar dari tubuh Alaindelon dan sekarang yang membuat kaget adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat tidak terduga. Tentu saja itu membuat Oga dan Furuichi kaget. Hilda baru pertama kali terlihat menggunakan pakaian yang sangat normal. Ya walaupun dulu dia pernah pakai pakaian normal. Tapi baru kali ini Hilda memakainya di hari biasa. Hilda menggunakan kaus putih dengan kemeja berwarna biru sebagai luaran dan bawahan rok mini berwarna biru muda.

"Lagi-lagi kau lupa membawa susu tuan muda Bodoh!" Kata Hilda memecahkan kesunyian.

Mereka hanya terdiam. Mereka masih kaget apa yang Hilda kenakan sekarang. Dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dan Hilda sekarang sedang memberi Beelz susu. Membuat Hilda terlihat makin cantik. Oga dan Furuichi masih berada pada alam mimpi. Entah mungkin karena melihat Beelz minum atau udara yang sangat panas hari ini Furuichi meghilangkan kesunyian dengan rengekannya.

"aku...haus..." kata Furuichi.

"Takayuki dono anda haus? akan saya bawa anda ke tempat yang tidak membuat anda haus..."ucap Alaindelon sambil membelah diri menjadi dua.

"Ohhh sial! Oga tolong akuuuuu!" seru Furuichi meminta tolong kepada Oga karena dirinya terhisap kedalam tubuh Alaindelon. Naas Oga masih melamun.

"Oke sekarang saya pergi dulu." Kata Alaindelon sambil berlalu pergi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Oga,Beelz,dan Hilda. Karena sudah cukup capek Beelz tertidur di dekapan Hilda. Dan sekarang keheningan menghampiri mereka lagi. Oga yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya, berdiri menghadap langit sambil bersandar pagar. Cukup lama mereka saling diam.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Hilda.

"Nggak ada..."

Hilda mendekat ke Oga, Hilda menyodorkan Beelz untuk digendong. Hilda mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan saputangan. Dan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya membasahi saputangan itu dengan air. Setelah itu dia mengelapkannya kepada pipi Oga yang cedera.

"Auwww, apa yang kau lakukan?!" erang Oga.

"Diam, dan lihat saja!" kata Hilda kepada Oga sambil terus mengusap kan saputangan ke pipinya. Oga yang tadi merasa heran apa yang Hilda lakukan sekarang terhenyak. Oga melihat wajah Hilda dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan memperlihatkan secara jelas wajah Hilda yang tertutupi poni di sebelah kiri matanya.

'Manis' batin Oga

Sama sekali Hilda tidak terganggu dengan tatapan Oga padanya. Hilda malah terus mengusap pipi Oga terus menerus.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan baju seperti itu?" Tanya Oga memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Nggg, apa pedulimu?"

"Dan juga itu baju milik siapa?"

"Misaki, dia memberikan ini untukku."

"terus kau langsung memakainya gitu?"

"Nggak, baju ini sudah lama dia berikan kepadaku. Dan masih banyak baju yang Misaki berikan."ucap Hilda.

Selesai Hilda mengusap pipi Oga dengan menggunakan saputangan. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"A-apa lihat – lihat!?" kata Hilda sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Nggak ada..."

"Lain kali kau seharusnya memakai baju seperti ini juga. Jadinya kan kau terlihat lebih manis..." kata Oga datar.

Hilda langsung menoleh kearah Oga dan orangnya ternyata tersenyum kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Oga menggenggam tangan Hilda. Dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Sampai dirumah mereka sedikit malu karena masuk ke rumah dalam keadaan berpegangan tangan. Dan mereka langsung berlalu pergi ke kamar Oga. Tentu saja itu membuat Misaki yang ada di rumah tambah heran. Dalam pikiran Misaki saat ini adalah membiarkan mereka berdua. Dan kebetulan orang tua mereka sedang pergi selama sekitar 2-3 hari. Seringai licik terlihat di wajah Misaki. Hmm, apa yang akan terjadi ya?

_Keesokan Harinya..._

Oga sekarang berada di atap sekolah dan dia sedang sangat malas. Baru saja Oga dihajar habis-habisan dan dia sama sekali tidak membalas mereka dan meningalkan mereka pada suatu hal yang disebut keheranan. Wajah Oga beruntung karena tonjokan lawannya hanya meyebabkan luka kecil. Oga lagi-lagi melamun sambil duduk bersandar dengan pagar dan menatap langit biru.

_Tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Oga sama sekali tidak ternganggu akan hal itu. Sampai pemilik suara langkah kaki itu membuka suara.

"Oga." Serunya kepada Oga.

"Nggg, Oh Kunieda..."Oh ternyata itu Kunieda.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya sedang buru-buru?" Tanya Oga kepada Kunieda.

"O-oga te-terimalah i-ini!" kata Kunieda sambil membungkuk memberikan sebuak kotak kecil berbungkus kertas berwarna mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Te-terima kasih" kata Oga kaget.

"Ya, sama –sama dan selamat ulang tahun. Aku pergi dulu..." ucap Kunieda Gugup dan langsung melesat pergi.

Hadiah? Tentu saja hari ini Oga berulang tahun. Dan sekarang Oga menaruh hadiah itu di sampingnya tanpa ada niat membukanya. Oga sekarang sedang berpikir. Berpikir apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam dengan Hilda(Author : Jangan berpikir aneh aneh loh). Sepertinya Hillda masih marah dengannya dan meninggalkannya pergi ke dunia iblis.

"Ogaaaaaa!" Panggil seseorang sambil menyerukan nama Oga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu ? apakah kamu sudah gila?" orang tersebut menanyakan pertanyaan secara beruntun.

"Bukan urusanmu Furuichi..." Kata Oga dengan ekspresi Ohh lagi , ternyata itu Furuichi.

"Ehhh, tunggu dulu hadiah itu dari siapa?" tanya Furuichi sambil menunjukan kotak berwarna coklat dengan tampang menjijikkan.

"Kunieda..."

"Hahhh?! Kunieda!? Yang benar saja?!" teriak Furuichi kepada Oga.

"Iya, kalau kau mau ambil saja..."

"Ummmm, tapi kan hari ini kau ulang tahun. Sebaiknya kau tidak menolak hadiah seperti ini."

"Kubilang ambil saja..." Ucap Oga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Nggak akan aku ambil..." kata Furuichi dengan nada memaksa. Entah karena apa Oga malas berdebat dengan Furuichi Hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Oga? Sejak kemarin kau sama sekali tidak berkelahi? Sekarang kau seperti orang yang sedang patah hati ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Furuichi (lagi).

"Tidak aku tidak apa – apa ..." ucapnya singkat.

Kalau saja Furuichi tahu sebernarnya memang Oga sedang patah hati. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Oga hingga membuatnya sangat murung?

_**Flash back**_

_Kemarin di rumah..._

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!" seru Hilda kepada Oga.

"Ssst, berubo sedang tidur." Oga pun melepaskan tangannya dan menaruh Beelz di kasur karena tertidur. Hilda sangat kesal karena tangannya sejak tadi digenggam sampai masuk kamar Oga. Kamar Oga sudah tertutup dengan rapat. Dan hanya menyisakan mereka di kamar Oga selain Beelz yang tertidur.

_BLAMMM..._

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Itu pasti pintu kamar Misaki yang tertutup. Dan Sekarang mereka saling pandang. Sekali lagi tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Dari tatapan Hilda terlihat dia sangat kesal , sedangkan tatapan Oga miliknya tatapan yang jarang terlihat. Dengan paksa Oga memojokkan Hilda ke dinding hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Tangan menyentuh dinding tepat di samping wajah Hilda. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hilda.

"A-apa mau!" teriak Hilda namun tidak terlalu keras.

"Kau itu menyebalkan ya..." kata Oga tepat di telinga Hilda.

"hahh?!"

"Padahal aku sering menyelamatkanku tapi kamu sama sekali tidak pernah berterima kasih." Oga pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hilda. Hilda kesal , entah kesal karena apa.

"Kau yang menyebalkan..." kalimat itu membuat Oga berhenti.

"Kau yang menyebalkan padahal aku berusaha mengatakannya..." kata-kata Hilda membuat Oga bingung. Oga pun mendekati Hilda. Ternyata Hilda menahan tangis terlihat dari iris mata emeraldnya. Karena sudah tidak tahan Hilda menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau...sama sekali...tidak bisa...melihat aku sedang...berusaha bodoh?" kata Hilda disela tangisannya sambil menatap mata Oga. Mereka saling bertatapan, terlihat air mata Hilda merembes keluar tanpa halangan. Sakit, itu yang dirasakan Oga melihat Hilda menangis karenanya.

"Kalau kau tahu saja iblis sama sekali tidak boleh mengatakan terima kasih kepada manusia..."

"Kalau pun boleh itu pun harus orang yang tidak bersangkutan dengan para bangsawan. Sejak aku tinggal di dunia ini aku mulai berubah. Dan karena aku sama sekali belum menghancurkan dunia ini aku dibuang dari kerjaan. Kalau saja kau tahu aku tidak peduli akan hal itu lagi. Aku mencintai dunia ini. Karena apa? Karena aku ingin tinggal di dunia ini, aku lebih merasakan cinta di dunia ini..." ucap Hilda sampai membuat tangisnya menjadi-jadi.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu. Hidup bersamamu." Ucap Hilda dengan penuh perasaan.

_Grebbbb..._

Oga langsung memeluk Hilda dengan erat. Menenangkan Hilda dia tidak ingin Hilda menangis lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Hilda dengan suara yang cukup keras dan mulai berontak. Karena Oga benar – benar tidak kuat lagi dia melepaskan Hilda. Dengan cepat Hilda langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

_**End Flash back**_

Oga benar – benar bersalah apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sampai-sampai tidak tidur semalaman. Entah kenapa dia berharap Hilda tidak marah lagi padanya. Itu sudah cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahun baginya. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah menikmati hari ulang tahunnya. Oga pun pergi meninggalkan Furuichi dan berjalan pergi ke rumah.

_Perjalanan Pulang..._

"Oga ini hadiah dari ku" ucap Furuichi kepada Oga.

"Emm, makasih." Kata Oga sambil mengambil hadiah dari Furuichi.

Sebenarnya Oga sudah dapat hadiah. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak , itu pun paling Cuma sedikit.

Sesampai di rumah Oga melihat sebuah memo yang di taruh di atas sebuah kado yang bertulis kan

_Tatsumi aku ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan ^^_

_Jadi, aku tinggal kau dan Hilda di rumah._

_Ini juga hadiah untukmu bocah_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun_

_Dari kakakmu tersayang _

_Misaki_ ^^

Nah, sekarang Oga hanya sendirian. Oga pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Dia langsung mandi bersama Beelz. Karena terlalu capek Beelz langsung tertidur. Oga langsung menyambar jaketnya dan pergi keluar. Entah apa yang dipikirannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Beelz. Ya, kalian tahu kalau mereka terpisah jauh lebih dari 18 meter maka Oga akan mati. Tapi sepertinya Oga sama sekali tidak peduli. Oga pergi keluar mencari makanan karena di rumahnya tidak ada makanan. Setelah makan dia langsung pergi di sungai tempat pertama kali dia menemukan Beelz. Bagi Oga tempat ini sudah seperti sejarah.

_Drap drap drap ..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari. Oga langsung mencari asal suara. Ternyata itu Hilda! Oga langsung kaget tidak percaya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" ucap Hilda dengan raut wajah marah yang menjadi-jadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Oga kepada Hilda dengan sangat heran.

"Kau orang bodoh ,goublok?!bodoh kau ini kau bisa mati kalau kau jauh-jauh dari Tuan Muda?! Kau ini tetap saja orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini?!" marah Hilda yang mungkin tidak akan reda.

_Grebbb..._

Oga langsung memeluk Hilda. Kali ini Hilda sama sekali tidak memberontak. Cukup lama mereka hanyut pada pelukan. Semakin lama semakin erat.

Hujan mulai turun Oga yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya memegang tangan Hilda dengan kuat. Sekali lagi mereka saling bertatapan dengan diam. Dengan ditemani oleh hujan yang mulai menjadi deras membuat mereka bergetar kedinginan. Oga melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hilda.

"Ayo pulang !" seru Oga kepada Hilda yang berada di belakangnya.

Hilda hanya diam melihat melihat Oga berjalan pergi. Walau pun Oga masih dalam keadaan yang jarak sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba Oga berhenti karena merasa Hilda tidak mengikutinya.

"Tatsumi, Selamat Ulang Tahun..." ucap Hilda dengan sangat pelan dan hampir ditelan oleh suara hujan. Oga bisa mendengar walaupun dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Oga berbalik melihat Hilda, Hilda berlari menuju Oga. Dan memegang pipi Oga dan menariknya membuat Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hilda menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Oga mulai memeluk Hilda di sela-sela mereka berciuman dengan sangat erat dan membuat jarak mereka bertambah dekat. Hilda melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Oga.

"Aku mencintaimu dan Terima kasih karena mau menolongku di keadaan seperti apa pun..." ucap Hilda dengan gugup dan pipi yang memerah.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah mengatakanya..." ucap Oga dengan nada mengejek. Tentu saja itu membuat Hilda sangat kesal.

" Kau orang paling Berisik! Dan menyebalkan di dunia!" kata Hilda dengan sangat kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang Oga menarik tangan Hilda pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan ayo pulang !" seru Oga dengan bersemangat.

Hujan mulai reda dan di sini ,terdapat satu manusia dan Iblis yang saling mencintai. Dan mereka membuat janji akan selamanya akan saling mencintai dengan saksi bisu deras dan dinginnya hujan. Tidak peduli ada bencana sekali pun mereka berjanji akan pulang dan kembali bersama. Dan Oga merasa ini adalah Hari ulang tahun terbaik miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

Hai, para readers semua! Arn newbie di fandom Beelzebub, jadi maafkan karena ke gajean cerita ndak bermutu ini.

sekian itu aja

Terima Kasih


End file.
